Fanfiksi
by Fei Mei
Summary: Dean tahu arti 'Dean garis miring Sam' pada sebuah fanfiksi. Suatu hari ia menemukan fanfiksi dengan 'Dean garis miring Castiel'. Apa yang terjadi ketika tiba-tiba Castiel datang saat Dean sedang membuka situs fanfiksi itu? Warning: SLASH. BL. Destiel, slight Sabriel.


Sam dan Dean memutuskan agar selama beberapa hari ini mereka istirahat dari memburu hal-hal yang supernatural. Mereka tidak mencari kasus atau kejadian yang mencurigakan di koran maupun internet, tidak berjalan ke dekat kuburan juga—karena biasanya selalu ada kasus kalau menyangkut kuburan. Tapi kalau memang ada kasus yang tiba-tiba tertangkap indra pendengaran atau indra penglihatan mereka begitu saja, kakak-beradik Winchester ini pasti akan segera terjun ke lapangan.

Di hari pertama dalam rangka mengistirahatkan diri, Dean tidur lebih lama dari biasa—mungkin tiga kali lebih lama, mengingat dia jarang bisa tidur sampai lebih dari enam jam setiap harinya—, sedangkan Sam bisa puas meminjam buku di perpustakaan dan membaca banyak buku.

Di hari kedua, Sam masih asyik membaca buku yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan—tentunya buku-buku umum yang tidak berhubungan dengan makhluk supernatural dan yang berbau mitos—, sedangkan Dean memutuskan untuk berduaan dengan Baby sang Impala tercinta.

Di hari ketiga, tinggal satu buku perpustakaan lagi yang belum dibaca Sam, sedangkan kakaknya sudah mulai bosan. Karena bosan, Dean meminjam laptop Sam, berniat untuk mencari situs dewasa. Tetapi bukan situs dewasa yang ia temukan, melainkan fanfiksi dewasa dengan pasangan Destiel di fandom serial novel Supernatural. Dean langsung menyerngit, ia merasa tidak asing dengan nama 'Destiel', 'fanfiksi', dan 'serial novel Supernatural'. Jangan-jangan ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Supernatural milik Eric Kripke. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: Author tidak pandai membuat fict slash M/M. Season 11, setelah episode dimana ada pertunjukan musikal Supernatural, AR. Destiel, slight Sabriel.**

 **.**

 **Fanfiksi**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Dean berdeham gugup saat membaca peringatan di fanfiksi itu. ' _Dean/Castiel_ ', itulah yang tertulis di bagian peringatan. Bahkan karakter yang ditandai pun juga adalah 'Dean' dan 'Castiel'.

"Uh, Sam?" panggil Dean sambil agak berkeringat dingin. Adiknya langsung saja menoleh padanya, berharap agar kakaknya tidak merusakkan laptopnya atau jangan dulu menemukan kasus sebelum buku yang ia baca selesai. "Kau ingat tentang novel Supernatural yang ditulis Chuck, kan?"

Sam mengangguk pelan. Jelas saja, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan tentang adanya novel yang jalan ceritanya sama persis dengan apa yang benar-benar terjadi padanya? "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Sebelum kita mengenal Chuck, kita mencari tahu tentang novel itu, kan? Lalu aku menemukan situs fanfiksi dan tanya padamu arti garis miring. Ingat?" tanya Dean lagi.

"Ya, dan kubilang tanda garis miring itu maksudnya adalah kedua tokoh itu berpasangan," jawab Sam. "Dean, ada apa?"

"Jika Dean garis miring Sam berarti 'Dean' dan 'Sam' berpasangan, berarti itu juga sama seperti Dean garis miring Castiel?"

Mendengar itu, Sam perlahan menyengir. "Kau menemukan fanfiksi CasDean?"

Sang kakak langsung memutar bola matanya. "Sam!" Sang adik langsung tertawa. "Destiel! Aku tidak paham kenapa mereka bisa menjodohkanku dengan—astaga, mereka lebih banyak menjodohkanku dengan Cas daripada dengan tokoh perempuan!"

Sam masih tertawa. "Kau ingat saat kita datang ke pertunjukan musikal Supernatural? Ketua pertunjukkannya, kan, sudah bilang kalau Destiel itu pasangan nomor satu di fandom itu."

"Aku ingat itu tapi—oh, astaga," erang Dean sambil memijat keningnya.

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Aku memaksakan diri untuk membaca salah satu fanfiksi Destiel yang diberi _rating_ M ... "

"M? _Mature_ —dewasa?" tanya Sam, menyengir. "Jangan bilang kalau aku sedang berfantasi juga tentang apa yang kau baca."

"Kau gila? Tentu saja tidak!" tepis Dean. "Oh, bahkan penulisnya membuat sampul untuk fanfiksinya—ASTAGA!"

Sam langsung melompat turun dari ranjangnya. Sambil membawa buku di tangannya, ia melihat ke layar laptop, melihat sebuah gambar erotis—tokoh Dean dan Castiel sedang ... yah, begitulah. Winchester yang lebih muda itu membuat ekspresi jijik, tapi tetap terkekeh.

"Wah, sepertinya dia dan sejumlah penulis lainnya senang menjodohkan kalian," ujar Sam.

"Sam, aku tidak _gay_ , dan kupikir Cas pun bahkan tidak tertarik berhubungan dengan manusia. Dan jika Chuck menulis novelnya sesuai dan tepat dengan apa adanya kita, maka seharusnya mereka tahu itu!" erang Dean.

"Mereka tahu, tapi mereka tidak mau. Makanya mereka menulis fanfiksi itu, Dean, mereka ingin kau bisa bersama dengan Cas," goda Sam lebih lanjut, dan ia jadi geli sendiri melihat wajah kakaknya yang agak tersentak.

Dean menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak, aku dan Cas—"

"—Hai, Dean."

Kakak-beradik Winchester itu langsung mengerjap. Suara itu. Suara malaikat bernama Castiel. Langsung saja keduanya menoleh ke belakang, melihat sosok Jimmy Novak, yang di dalamnya adalah Cas.

" ... Cas?" gumam Sam.

Cas, dengan senyum kecil menoleh pada Sam. "Hai, Sam." Lalu ia berjalan menghampiri kedua pria tampan itu. "Aku mendengar namaku disebut-sebut daritadi, dan Dean memanggilku dalam pikirannya. Ada apa?"

Dean tersedak."M-memanggil? Aku tidak memanggilmu!"

Sang malaikat menyerngit. "Tapi aku mendengar suaramu memanggilku terus dalam beberapa menit ini."

Mau tidak mau, Sam pun tertawa. "Cas, Dean sedang membaca adegan dewasa antara kau dan dia."

Cas terus menyerngit. "Adegan dewasa?" Ia tidak mengerti maksudnya. Lalu pandangan matanya menangkap layar laptop yang masih menyala. Gambar kartun erotis dengan wajah 'Dean' dan 'Castiel' pun bisa terlihat jelas olehnya. "Um, gambar itu ... "

"Itu sampul dari cerita dewasa yang Dean baca," ujar Sam cepat. "Kau tahu tentang fanfiksi?"

"Aaaahh, ya, Metatron pernah memberitahuku," kata Cas. "Katanya ia paling suka baca fanfiksi tentang ... uh, Sabriel ... ?"

Sam menyerngit. "Maksudmu, _Gabriel_?"

Dean menyadari maksud 'Sabriel'. "Ooohh, Sam-Gabriel?"

"Kau pasti bercanda," dengus Sam. "Aku dengan Gabriel. Haha. Lucu."

"Cas, orang-orang menulis tentang kau _dan_ aku. Dan kau tidak masalah?" tanya Dean.

Cas menyerngit. "Memangnya aku harus bagaimana?"

"Yah, tidakkah kau kesal karena mereka menulis dan menggambar sesuatu yang ... seperti itu?" tanya Dean sambil menunjuk layar laptop.

"Itu hanya fiksi, Dean, itu tidak hanya karangan," kata Cas. "Sedangkan relasi yang aku punya dengan kau saat ini, itulah yang nyata."

Sam mengangguk, tapi menyengir. "Yah, cinta kalian yang di sini nyata."

"Diamlah, Sam. Pergi dan berdoalah pada Gabriel!" dengus Dean.

"Berdoa pada Gabriel? Tidak. Pergi dan meninggalkan kalian berdua di sini? Tentu," kata Sam. Ia menaruh buku bacaannya di meja, lalu mengambil jaketnya. "Oh, tolong jangan lakukan _itu_ di ranjangku, oke?" Dan ia berhasil keluar dari kamar sebelum sempat digertak sang kakak yang wajahnya telah memerah karena kesal.

Cas yang tidak mengerti hanya menyerngit. "Apa maksud Sam?"

"Jangan tanya," geram Dean pelan. "Cas, serius, aku tidak memanggilmu tadi. Jadi kau bisa kembali, melakukan apa pun yang sedang kau lakukan tadi."

Malaikat dengan wajah dan tubuh Jimmy Novak itu mengangguk. "Panggillah kapan pun kau butuh, Dean." Anak manusia itu mengangguk dan Cas pun hilang dari kamar itu.

Dean menghela nafas dan menggeleng sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya. Ia melihat layar laptop yang masih menunjukkan gambar nista 'Dean' dengan 'Castiel'. Dengan menggeram pelan ia menutup gambar itu, mengetik sesuatu lewat kibor.

Apa yang dilakukan Dean? Ia tidak lagi mencari situs dewasa. Dean Winchester sedang mencari fanfiksi tentang SaBriel—Sam dengan Gabriel.

 _Lihat saja Sam, saat kau kembali ke kamar ini, aku akan menunjukkan fanfiksi dan gambar tentang kalian berdua_.

Yah, berharap saja setelah ini, Dean tidak menjadi penggemar fanfiksi _slash_. Tidak buruk, sih, tapi ... ah, sudahlah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Aslinya ini mau tentang Dean yang mencoba nulis fanfiksi. Tapi ternyata jemari Fei mengetik hal lain di kibor, jadinya begini. Awalnya hanya mau tentang Destiel, tapi ternyata kecipratan Sabriel pun mungkin ga masalah. Wkwk #plak  
BTW, tahun ini, atau tahun depan, entah kapan sempat Fei akan ngetik fict Dean x OC, mulai dari season 2nya, jadi kayak fict Fei di Teen Wolf.

Review?


End file.
